


Akechi's True Smile

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bouldering, Canon Compliant, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied Pairing, M/M, Phantom Thieves spend a day taking akechi out, Post-Canon, Rock climbing, Spoilers, akechi spends time with his friends, akeshu - Freeform, shuake, this was not supposed to have feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: (This story is canon compliant and contains spoilers. Please avoid if you do not wish to be spoiled.)Akechi never actually had friends who wanted to spend time with him by indulging him with his hobbies.





	Akechi's True Smile

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED)
> 
> So, in the game on the last day of interrogation (I think it was Nov 20th), when Akira (protag) was remembering their plans to deal with the traitor, we get to see Futaba, Yusuke and Makoto investigating the Interrogation Room. They were sneaking around Nijima's Palace in the metaverse without the rest of the Phantom Thieves and it got me thinking. What if, at the time that this happened, Akira and the rest of the PT gang took Akechi out to distract him?

Futaba's plan was already in motion. But she needed a little time to herself in the metaverse before they infiltrated Nijima's Palace again. And doing that without Akechi's notice was a little tricky since he was always with them after he joined the party. Thus, Morgana came up with a plan. They always celebrated or threw a party after gaining a new member. And it was a good enough reason to distract Akechi momentarily while some of the members went to work.

"A celebration you say?" Akechi questioned curiously.

"Yeah, we always do that!" Ann smiled excitedly, "And since you're our last member before we disband, we might as well go all out!"

Akechi waved his hand, "A party would be unnecessary but I'm not adverse to the idea."

"Cool. How's this weekend sound to you guys? We're infiltrating next week so it should be fine right?" Ryuji asked around the table. They were currently surrounding the meeting table in Akira's room.

There was a collective response of agreement except from Makoto, Futaba and Yusuke.

With a grimace, Makoto reasoned, "Sorry guys, I already made plans but feel free to go on ahead without me."  

Futaba just gave a lazy shrug, "Same here."

"My newest piece is due this weekend." Yusuke frowned, "I regret not sparing more time to complete it sooner."

Morgana sighed, "That's fine guys. We're short of time anyway. Just the six of us will do!"

Haru smiled at Ann and Ryuji, "What are the plans for this weekend? Is there a particular place you guys had in mind?"

Ann hummed in thought, "We could go to that new cafe in Ikebukuro! I heard their deserts are based on our zodiac signs!"

Akechi smiled, "Fascinating. I wonder what my sign desert would taste like."

"Pfft. That's boring." Ryuji sat back on his chair, "We could spend time at the new arcade in Akihabara. What do you think, leader?"

Akira had been staring at Akechi the whole time, gauging his reactions to see if he saw through their plans. But Akechi was seemingly excited about his welcoming party. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there before.

When Akechi returned Akira's stare, he tilted his head, "Is there something on my face?"

Quickly, Akira recovered, "No, I was just wondering what your hobby was. I can only think of reading or socializing."

Akechi outright laughed, "I wonder what made you think that! I enjoy neither."

"Weird. Thought you'd be the bookworm in this group." Futaba looked surprised, as did everyone.

"I'm surprised that all of you are so surprised!" Akechi looked alarmed at the scrutiny he was receiving, "My hobby is actually cycling and bouldering."

"BOULDERING?" Ryuji asked with wide eyes.

"Pardon me, but what is bouldering?" Yusuke inquired.

Makoto had a hand rubbing her chin, "I think it's a form of rock climbing? But without the harness and gears."

Akechi nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

"DUDE. That's hardcore." Ryuji sounded so amazed.

Ann sighed, "You've officially impressed him. Congratulations."

"Woah." Futaba suddenly said as she stared at the screen of her tablet.

"What is it Futaba-chan?" Haru asked.

Futaba turned the tablet towards everyone and they all blinked twice to ensure what they were seeing. Akechi was the only one sighing into one of his gloved hand, "Where did you even find such an old photograph?"

Even Morgana was gobsmacked, "Is that... really you, Akechi?"

Akira was staring at the screen just as everyone else. It was a picture of a younger Akechi - prominent by the shorter hair - scaling a boulder with his bare hands and climbing shoes. It was a side shot taken by a schoolmate and posted on the school's social media account. The determination in Akechi's eyes were incredibly captivating as the younger detective looked upwards, as though calculating the distance and planning a strategy to reach the highest point of the rock surface. His short sleeves were rolled to his shoulders, showing toned arms and his hands were white from the usage of chalk to strengthen his grip. 

All in all, it was a beautiful shot. 

"It was taken a few years ago during a school trip."

Ryuji was the first to break his trance from the picture, "This is so unreal. I need evidence. We're going bouldering this weekend."

Akechi smiled sheepishly, "Winter is not exactly an ideal seas-"

"Then we'll do some indoor rock climbing!" Ryuji fist-bumped the air, "Leader! How 'bout it?!"

Akira raised a questioning eyebrow at Akechi, silently asking if he was alright with that. The detective's smile faltered and he looked away for a moment.

"I'd love to but... Is it really alright? I wouldn't want to force my hobby on any of you."

"You're not. It's our own choice." comforted Akira.

Akechi's smile returned, as did the light in his eyes. It was certainly a new development. Yusuke began asking Akechi more questions about bouldering and later they went on to the sceneries Akechi had seen from the top of high boulders and rocky mountains. Even Futaba became interested when Akechi began telling them about his strategies to create paths or routes in his head to master bouldering different types of rock surfaces. And as they all began discussing transportation and itinerary for the day of the celebration, Akira realized that Akechi wasn't the only one being distracted. 

 

* * *

 

On the day of the celebration, the six attending party members gathered at LeBlanc before heading out together. Akechi had brought several of his old climbing equipment just in case. Ryuji was so baffled as he examined them and he probably asked too many questions but Akechi answered all of them without complaint. Again, Akira noted how excited Akechi actually was about the whole thing. 

The journey to the indoor center was uneventful but once they reached there, even Akira couldn't help but feel excited. There weren't too many people so they could pretend they had the place all to themselves. An instructor was assigned to them but he didn't stay for long. When he saw Akechi with the group, they exchanged greetings and the instructor reminisced Akechi's younger days with them. 

"Oh boy! This kid could climb the ceiling if you let him. I don't think I'm needed here if you got him around. Did you know he once caught a falling kid while he was climbing a an advanced level? It's amazing just thinking about it."

Akechi looked a little embarrassed by the end of it but his composure returned after the instructor left. He began teaching them about harnesses and ways to climb properly. Morgana had warned them earlier 'not to be fooled' by Akechi's demeanor but it was difficult to imagine the teacher in front of them as an assassin. But Akira knew Akechi was in his element. This was his hobby, something he loved and couldn't be faked. 

Once they were all geared up, Akechi climbed in turn with each of them to give them a feel of the rock wall. This was supposed to be pretend. But Haru's laughter as she reached the top and got stuck wondering how to climb down was no pretend. Ann shouting at Akechi to 'Hurry up slowpoke!' when Akechi momentarily lost grip of his right foot was no pretend. Ryuji challenging Akechi to a rock climbing race and ended up falling on his ass was no pretend.

Akira, watching Akechi climb beside him and actually have fun, was no pretend.

The red tint dusted on Akechi's cheek from adrenaline and body heat, the breathless laughter in his voice and that glint in his eyes, was no pretend.   

They were all having fun. Morgana watched them from below, content that he was even let inside. Futaba, Yusuke and Makoto had already scouted the Interrogation Room near Nijima's Palace, ensuring that their plan was full proof. They were surprisingly done by the time the rest of them had been briefed by Akechi and began their rock climbing activity. 

Futaba's computer was connected via an app to Akira's phone that had been left in Morgana's care along with all the others' belongings. It was a way to give each other speedy updates about their progress. Morgana didn't have anything to report about distracting Akechi since it would be evident by how loud the group was. As Futaba was researching with Yusuke and Makoto, the three of them continuously heard the laughter of Haru, Ann, Ryuji, Akira and Akechi from Futaba's computer.

Yusuke's smile was gentle, "They all sound like they're having quite a time."

Makoto looked a little guilty, "Sometimes I forget that we're all just kids."

Even Futaba's typing fingers stopped every time she heard them laugh. Wasn't it just pretend? Why was Akechi enjoying spending time with them when his goal was obviously to destroy them? She didn't understand. And didn't want to know why Akechi's laugh sounded so real. 

Meanwhile, the rock-climbing group had just finished their second course of the medium difficulty. 

"Okay..." Ryuji panted, "I know... why YOU-" he pointed at Akechi, "-are not... so tired... But why... THE HECK... ARE YOU-" he then pointed to Akira, "-NOT TIRED?"

Akira shrugged, "You lack stamina, Ryuji."

"EXCUSE ME? I was on the _track_ team damn it!"

Ann flipped her slightly sweaty hair, "Yeah. _Was_."

Ryuji whispered harshly to her, "I'll show you one day...!"

Haru helpfully calmed them both down before they started a scene. 

Akira was not particularly a sports guy but he always did have great stamina. He noticed Akechi was staring at him and decided to throw Akechi's words back at him, "Is there something on my face?"

Akechi caught on to the similar question and chuckled, "The staring sentiment has been returned. Although my reason is because Ryuji's observation was correct. You don't seem fazed by the climbing earlier. Are you up for a more challenging course?"

Sounded like fun so Akira shrugged, "I can do whatever you can."

Ryuji must have overheard because there was a sudden cheer, "GO LEADER GO!"

"I truly like the sound of that." Akechi smiled in a challenging manner, "Not many my age can keep up with me. I'm not surprised that you're the exception. I always knew there was something about you." He gestured to an empty course further into the indoor center, "Shall we?"

While Ryuji, Ann and Haru joined Morgana for a break, Akira and Akechi raced throughout the advanced level course. They were mesmerizing to look at and ended up gaining more spectators than just the Phantom Thieves gang. 

"Holy shit... Look at 'em go...." Ryuji whispered. 

Ann took a deep inhale, "It's like gravity stopped working on them."

"...amazing..." Haru spoke in awe.

 _ **"What? What's happening?"**_ Futaba's voice cut in from Akira's phone.

Morgana stuttered, "A-Akechi and... Akira are climbing the hard course together..."

 _ **"Can we see?"**_ Makoto's voice came through.

Yusuke added, _ **"I believe holding the phone towards the scene would be sufficient."**_

_**"Yeah yeah, what Inari said."** _

Haru helped to hold the phone so that the three of them could watch from Akira's phone camera. Futaba screened the whole thing and whistled in an impressed manner. 

Akechi and Akira were on par with each other. It was proven so when they both finished the course simultaneously. 

By the end of it, Akechi looked downright ecstatic, "That was incredible! _You_ were incredible! I can tell you'd be great at bouldering!"

They both received a clapping audience for breaking the record of finishing the course once it was announced throughout the premise. Soon after, Akechi and Akira regrouped just as the instructor from earlier approached them. 

"Man, that was some impressive climbing right there. Tell you what, I bet you haven't climbed in a while if you were that excited by the end of it." He eyed Akechi, "There's a path out back to some high grounds and a beautiful summit. Good for trekking. And, there's a safe bouldering spot that'll lead you to the same summit. It starts at the same point the path begins. Why don't you and your friends head out there? Have fun and watch the Sun set. I'll lend you guys some climbing shoes."

Akechi smiled, "Thank you for the offer. We might just take you on it."

And they did. It was early in the evening but the Sun set early in the winter. Akechi was a little worried about the rock surface being slippery but once they got to the starting point, he deduced that it would be fine. 

Ann lifted her hands in a surrender motion, "I can't even pass the medium course so I'm taking the jungle trek."

"We'll go with Ann-chan!" Haru smiled with Morgana in her arms.

As the girls began their own climb, Ryuji walked backwards in the same direction, "No offence dude, but bouldering is too risky for me. Can't have my legs injured twice in a lifetime!" 

Akira chuckled, "Just go, Ryuji. We'll meet you at the top."

"Roger that."

Akira then turned to Akechi, "Just the two of us then."

Akechi nodded and began spreading out the bouldering mat for safety precaution. 

"This looks like it'll be a short climb but it'll be a little tiring after what we just did!" Akechi laughed a little at the end, "I'm already sweating too!"

"Maybe you should tie your hair. It'll feel better."

"Huh. I never thought of that. I'm not sure if it's long enough to be tied."

Akira gave Akechi one hard stare before he absentmindedly took out the rubber band that he knew was in his left pocket and turned Akechi around. Akira grasped a handful of what he could of Akechi's locks and proceeded to tie it to the best of his abilities. Once done, he turned Akechi around to face him and nodded satisfyingly. 

"You're good to go."

Akechi slowly reached behind his head to feel his tiny ponytail. He giggled to himself at his own imagination of what he must look like. Akira reached into their packs and took out the chalk they borrowed from the indoor center. Once their hands were chalked up, Akechi led the climb. 

As they ascend, they began climbing side by side, allowing Akira to steal glances at Akechi. A sense of dejavu happened as he saw the Akechi beside him. He looked so similar to his younger self. A strong body with burning determination in his eyes. But the current image showed a more mature Akechi with his longer body and tied hair. Akira wanted to burn this image of Akechi in his mind. It was a reminder that while Akechi wore so many masks in real life, this climber was free.

By the time he realized it, they had already conquered the big rocky surface and had reached the summit. They laid on their back for awhile, letting their body loose before sitting on the edge of the summit. Akechi and Akira let their legs dangle and watched the Sun slowly set below the horizon beyond the mountains. Ann, Ryuji, Haru and Morgana had yet to arrive. The path was visible from where they were sitting as it overlooked the forest leading up to the summit. Yet the four were still not in sight.

Akechi let out a slow exhale, "It's been years since I last went bouldering."

Akira looked mildly surprised, "Why's that? Isn't this your hobby?"

With a one-shoulder shrug, Akechi explained, "I never had anyone to go with. It's a dangerous sport to do alone."

Without hesitation, Akira said, "Well, you have me now."

Akechi turned his head to face Akira and he just stared for a long while. Then, Akechi's his lips slowly lifted at the sides until it turned into a beautiful smile that finally reached his eyes. Akira was stunned when he first saw it. But then Akira smiled back with just as much emotion as Akechi just portrayed. 

"Oi Akechi!" suddenly came a shout from below. 

Akechi turned just in time to hear the sound of a camera shutter from Ann's phone. 

"Nice shot Ryuji!" Morgana praised from his shoulder.

"Ryuji, give me back my phone!" Ann caught up to them with Haru hot on her trail.

"Nuh-uh! Your phone has the coolest camera out of all of us!"

As they bickered while trekking the rest of the journey to the summit, Akechi looked on to the sunset with Akira. 

"...I wish I knew you guys earlier..." Akechi whispered softly, as though talking to himself. 

"Hmm?" Akira inquired. 

"Thank you. For today. I had a great time." Akechi said with more volume. Then he was back to the soft whispering, "The best in my life..."

As they were finally joined by the others, they all silently enjoyed the sunset together. 

 

* * *

 

It felt like it was yesterday when they went rock climbing to celebrate Akechi joining the Phantom Thieves. Akira still remembered it clear as day. He wondered if he should have tried harder to save Akechi. He played the scenarios in his head plenty of times when he found himself thinking about the young detective.

Even during their beach trip, Akira couldn't seem to forget about Akechi. Just the thought of the loneliness Akechi suffered was enough to send Akira into multiple routes that could've saved him. Morgana once commented that there was no way to save Akechi beyond the corruption he already faced. There was too much in his past that would never fully heal. Still, Akira found himself going back to that day on the summit.

Akechi's lonely words of regret still haunted Akira. Akechi would've belonged with them. He would fit in just fine. He _did_ fit in just fine no matter how short their time together was. 

Akira's thoughts were cut off when Futaba kicked sand to his side. He was sitting under their large umbrella as the others splashed around in the water. 

"Quit moping over here and join in."

Akira smiled at Futaba who ended up sitting next to him anyway. 

"Y'know, I don't think he regretted it. Killing you, I mean."

That caught Akira's attention immediately. Futaba sighed and reached behind her to where all their bags were gathered. She took out a clear A5 hard case and handed it to Akira. It was a single developed photograph, protected in the hard case, free from scratches and blemishes. 

"I heard you guys laughing all the time that day. I think it was his first day out with anything close to 'friends'." Futaba hugged her knees and partially hid her face, "When I saw that picture in Ann's phone, I can't help but think... he was finally free from everything. _You_ made him feel that way. Killing you made sure that he'd never have that again. Like a self punishment. I get that." 

Akira gently brushed his fingers over Akechi's printed face. He was worried that he'd forget what Akechi's true smile looked like one day. But there was nothing to worry about anymore. 

Futaba got up and kicked more sand to Akira's side, "C'mon. Before they start bringing the chaos here. Wouldn't want to get that picture ruined."

"That's cheating, Futaba." 

"Blackmail is my specialty."

Akira eventually joined his friends with his and Akechi's picture safely tucked in his backpack. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What hurt me the most about this headcanon is that the Phantom Thieves started the day pretending to be excited and have fun with Akechi but they ended up ACTUALLY having fun. And I'd like to believe that Akechi gave himself this one day off before he had to put on his masks again. If he actually did live after the game, I think this would be the day that he'd always look back to; a day spent with real friends. 
> 
> P/S: The pic Futaba developed was of a slouching Akechi (still with a ponytail) with his true smile, sitting next to Akira on the summit with their legs dangling over the edge of the rocky surface. Akira was leaning back lazily, looking and smiling at Akechi after their conversation. Only Akechi was facing the camera. Ryuji actually took a pic of them a few seconds before when they were just looking at each other but didn't catch Akechi's face. That's why Ryuji called out to him to face the camera.


End file.
